Book 1: Falling in love
by Nick01
Summary: This is book 1 of how Nick and Judy fall in love and as their relationship grows, so does Bellwether and her evil plan for Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Zootopia readers! I've decided to try something new and I don't know how it's going to go but here's my first chapter of the book I'm writing. So here it is, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A high speed train zoomed through on the tracks carrying passengers to their destinations. The train sped pass Sahara Square; tundratown; Rainforest District; and finally sped into the City of Zootopia where it came to a slow halt in the train station. Once the train doors opened, everyone piled out in such a hurry, except for two small animals. A bunny and a fox came out, the bunny's name is Judy Hopps and the fox's name is Nick Wilde. These two were Zootopia's greatest for solving the nighthowler case.

"It feels so good to be back here. The training at the academy was a nightmare. There were so many times that I wanted to get out but I knew if I did that, it would upset you. And I know how upset you can get, so I kept going." Nick said.

Judy smiled at him and said "That is so sweet of you to think of me." She was the first to walk out the train, Nick followed smiling. _It is sweet to think of you. The way you are; you're nice amethyst eyes; the way you sway your hips left to right; and your fur looks so soft that could hug you like a stuffed toy… WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY! HOW DID THAT COME OUT!... Why would I think that? Me and her are just friends, right?"_ Nick shrugged off his thoughts and decided to think more about it later.

They both walked out the entrance carrying their luggage. "I'll call a cab." Nick said fumbling with his phone.

"No need Nick. Let's take my unit." Judy said walking to the ZPD police car that was parked.

"You have a unit?" Said Nick in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, ever since we both solved the nighthowler case, Bogo hasn't been that hard on me ever since and he even assigned me a unit. It's been much better than that little metermaid car." Judy said.

Nick chuckled "Yeah you did look cute in that little car though. It's a shame he assigned you a unit."

"Nick we both know that you can't call a bunny 'cute'. But I will let you slide this time." Judy said while giving him a death stare.

"Ok, you're the boss." Nick said teasing her. Judy just rolled her eyes and nodded.

They both arrived at the unit and Nick stared at the car wide eyed. It was the biggest vehicle he had ever seen, besides the tall giraffe cars.

"Is this really your unit? It seems a little large." He questioned

"Yep, this is all Bogo had to offer. But I had it fixed inside to where small officers, like me and you, can drive it." Judy said while opening the trunk.

Judy and Nick crawled into their seats and drove off into the city. Nick gave directions to his apartment. She followed the route that the GPS showed on the screen. Silenced filled the car between the two, Nick thought about of what he said in his head about liking Judy. _OK, that was weird about what I thought earlier. But how could that? Me and Judy are just friends. How could a predator like its prey?_ They both finally arrived at Nick's apartment building

Judy put the car in parking position. "Well, this it right?"

"Yeah thanks for ride." Nick said while staring at her. "You're welcome Nick anytime."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever. "Ummm Nick?"

"Yeah"

"You should be getting some rest. We got a long day ahead of us."

"Oh… yeah… right. I'll ummm see you tomorrow."

With that being said, Nick went out to the back of the car to retrieve his belongings. He then turned around and looked at Judy, waving his hand. Judy waved back at him smiling. Nick smiled back then turned to walk in the building. Judy then drove off to find her own apartment building. She had the widest smile on her face, thinking of what it will be like to have Nick as her partner. "Tomorrow is going to be great." She said while driving off into the distance.

Nick watched Judy drive off into the distance until she disappeared. Once she was gone, he turned to his things and started to put them in the appropriate drawers. Nick signed heavily. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my feelings for Judy bottled up inside me, I know soon that I will have to tell Judy how I really feel about her. But how should I tell her?" Nick then thought of something that put a smile on his face.

He quickly searched through his pockets to find his phone. Once he found it, he looked through his contact list and tapped on the one he was looking for. The phone on the other line rang a couple of times before being picked up. "Hello."

"Hey Finnick, it's me Nick."

"Oh hey nick how's it going man."

"Yeah it's going good. I finally graduated from the academy."

"That's good, well since you're a cop now, mind if you don't get me arrested?"

"Sure man anything for my buddy. But hey listen, you don't happen to have the address to the one fancy restaurant would you?"

"Yeah I still have it, why?"

"Because what I'm planning tomorrow night, I'm gonna need it."

 _Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…_

In a high maximum security prison stood an angered little sheep seeking revenge on Zootopia's two greatest heroes.

"Bellwether you have a visitor." Said a bored security guard.

The guard unlocked the cell door and opened it. He escorted her to one of the phone booths that separated the prisoners from the visitors. In one of the booths waited a sheep but bigger than herself. Bellwether sat down and put the phone to her ear, the other sheep did the same.

"So, what news do you bring me?" said Bellwether in irritation

The other sheep spoke "Well, our plan is almost done. A couple of things are missing, but I guaranteed we will bust you out of this miserable place. After that we can start on with our evil plan to take over Zootopia and terrorize its citizens."

Bellwether had an evil grin on her face "Perfect, once I'm out I'll make sure that this plan goes right and destroy anyone who stands in my way. Including those two that ruined my evil plan in the past. She then started to laugh to herself.

 **Uh oh what does Bellwether have in store for Zootopia and will Nick be able to express his true feelings to Judy? Stay tuned for more upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this chapter couldn't come out in time, I've been busy with school and everything. But here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The first rays of sunshine raided throughout the sky causing it to turn into a light blue color. Nick was in his apartment looking at himself in the mirror while fixing his badge. He put his badge in the right position on his ZPD uniform, which made him smile then headed out door, taking his room key and sun glasses with him and locking the door behind him. He made his way to his favorite coffee shop that he used to go to back in his con artist days but the tides had turned and his is now a ZPD officer. He finally got to the coffee shop and ordered one coffee with a blueberry muffin and got a carrot muffin for Judy. He payed the amount that was needed to get what he wanted and off went for his first day on the force at ZPD. He scurried throughout Zootopia to get to headquarters before he's late and god knows what punishment awaits him. He got to the entrance in time to find Judy, he entered while scanning the area for her. He saw her talking to some big cheetah that stood behind a desk, it was the biggest cheetah he had ever seen. The big cheetah was the first to look at him for a good 3 seconds before he turned attention back toward her and started to whisper something. It was then Judy's turn to look at him and also whispered back, curiosity took over him and started to walk toward them.

He tried to make out what they were saying but his foxy ears were not good enough.

"Is he the one that you like, like the more than a friend likeness?" the cheetah said in a whisper.

Judy turned her head real fast to face him. "Shhhh don't say it to loud he might hear you! Here he comes! Don't say a word about what I said to you before, got it?"

"Ok, you got it."

Nick came up behind Judy. "Hey Carrots, good morning."

"Oh hey Nick, good morning to you too." Judy said while staring into his light green eyes. It made Nick feel that something was wrong "Is everything alright here?" he questioned. "Oh, yeah everything is just fine."

The cheetah then spoke up. "Hi, I'm officer clawhauster I'm Judy's friend." He said putting out his paw to him. Nick accepted it and shook it with his own. "So you're the one Judy keeps talking about." He said pointing a finger at him.

"Really?" Nick turns to look at Judy. "And what does she say when she talks about me." "Oh nothing, she just talks about how helpful were in solving the nighthowler case." He said with a smile "Uh huh, well anyway here's your breakfast Carrots." He said while handing her the bag. The second she grabbed it, she could smell the nice warm fluffy baked good with a side of carrot scent. She quickly opened it to start munching on the goodie and Nick did the same for his own.

"That was delicious. Thank you Nick, shall we get the day started?"

Well, excuse us Clawhauster it was a pleasure to meet you buddy but we need to get to roll call. Take care."

"Bye you two!" Once they were far enough from him, he whispered to himself "Those two do make a cute couple. I'd better put my bets down at the betting pool."

Judy showed Nick the way to roll call and entered the room. It was full of rowdy officers, some were arm wrestling and others most were just being loud. There only was one seat left that was big enough for the two little officers and made their way to it. Judy crawled up first and then Nick afterwards.

The door on the right side of the room opened and the chief of ZPD, Bogo, entered with a mean look on his face. Nobody seemed to notice that he was standing at the front of the room but kept on the rowdiness and loud noise, which annoyed him. "Alright, alright, enough." He said in a low voice. The officers didn't hear him and still kept on the noise. This made Bogo yell. "SHUT IT!" Everyone then were silenced and faced forward.

"We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox." He said while putting out his hoof towards Nick who had a smile on his face. "Who cares." He said looking down at the assignments.

Nick decided to make a joke. "Ha, you should have your own line of inspirational greeting card sir."

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" The officers in the room chuckled and Judy snorted at Nick's remark.

"Assignments, officers Gurzoe; fagmeyer; dalgartow, Tundratown swat. Officers, Snarlov; Higgins; Wolfred, undercover. Hopps; Wilde, parking duty. Dismissed."

The looks on Judy's and Nick's faces made Bogo want to laugh out loud but instead kept it in. "Just kidding." He said back in a little kit voice. "We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him, shut him down."

"On it, sir!" Judy said with determination and excitement. "Come on Nick." Once the two little officers left the room, Bogo spoke up to the two rhinos left. "I bet twenty dollars for Wilde to confess to Judy first." He said while opening a folder and putting a twenty down. Officer Mchorn then spoke. "I bet twenty also for Judy to confess first." Officer Rhinoovch spoke as well. "I bet on the bunny as well." Bogo put back on his glasses. "Ok, both of your assignments are parking duty. Dismissed." The two rhinos had a disappointing look on their faces. "Awwwww what!?" Bogo replied "I said, dismissed." "Yes, sir." The two said in a sad voice and left.

Nick and Judy had found their car unit and were on their way to catch the street racer that was causing trouble in Savannah Central. "Do you think this racer is gonna pull over or race off when we find him?" he said while unwrapping a pawsicle that he saved. "Well, if that ever happens, you could try to pull him over by selling your pawsicles." Judy said while smirking. "Oh, har har har." Nick had a joke to say back at her. "How 'bout ask him this 'are all bunnies bad drivers or is it just you?'" he said while pointing his pawsicle towards her. Judy still had a smirk on her face, she slammed on the brakes stopping in front of a red light. This has caused Nick to fly forward, hitting his face on the dashboard. He pulled his head back up and his pawsicle was stuck to his eye.

"Oops, sorry." Judy smiled

He pulled off the frozen treat from his face. "Hehe, sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

When those words left Judy's mouth, it filled Nick with joy but then the warm feeling stopped. _Does she really mean that? Or does she love me as a friend?_ Judy resumed her driving when the light turned green. "Do-" Before Nick could ask her if she really meant those words, a fast speeding racer car cut them off. The two looked at the direction the racer went, then looked at each other and smiled. Nick started up the siren and lights to convince the racer to pull over. Judy stepped on the gas pedal and followed.

Even though the race car was fast, it was no match for the heavy duty ZPD patrol car and eventually started to slow down to a complete stop. Judy signed while taking off her seatbelt. "Ok, let's go get him." She opened the driver door and hopped down, then Nick followed.

"Sir, you were going 115 mph I hope you have a good explanation for this." Judy stopped at the car door. The wind raised down and the face of the street racer shocked both Judy and Nick. "Flash, flash hundred yard dash." Nick said while putting up his shades with an amazed expression on his face. Flash's shocking expression turned, well, slowly into a smile. "Nniicck."

"You're the street racer!?"

"Yep…."

"High five man." Flash slowly outstretched his arm and high fived Nick.

"Nick."

"Oh, uh sorry." Nick scooched out the way for Judy to continue.

"License and registration, please."

Flash to turn to his glove department to fetch the paperwork. It took awhile which made Judy very impatient and started to thump her foot on the solid road. _*sign* she looks so cute when she is annoyed._ "Here…you…go…" Judy grabbed the papers and went to the patrol car to type in the data.

"So, how have you been buddy?"

"I've…been…great. Me and…Priscella…are… a couple."

"That's great! Man I've missed so much since I went to the academy."

"I'm… so glad…that you…think…its great…thank…you."

Judy soon came back with the papers and handed it back to Flash. "Ok, Flash I'll let you off with a warning but next time I will have to give you a ticket."

"Thank…you…Judy. See ya…later…Nick."

Flash started back up his car and drove off but this time he drove at the appropriate speed limit. "Let's get going." Nick put on back his glasses. "Right behind you."

Throughout the rest of the day Nick and Judy were just either patrolling the streets or cruising Savannah Central. Soon their first day on the force together came to an end. The two were now exiting the ZPD headquarters. Nick asked if he could walk her home and she said it was OK. The walk was silent all the way to Judy's apartment.

Nick broke the silence "Sooo, this is it, I guess."

"Yeah umm it is."

"Today was great working with you Judy, especially now that we caught the street racer huh?"

"It was great."

 _Ask her! Ask her out to dinner!_ "Judy can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Umm No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner? With me?"

"I'd love too Nick."

"Oh okay umm well its more of a fancy place. You don't have to come if you don't want too."

"No, I'll come. Just meet me here at eight O'clock. You got it?"

"Okay, I'll meet you here."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nick watched Judy go into the building until she disappeared, then he started to walk home with a smile on his face. _I better dress good tonight._ He then started to jog home to get prepared for the night.

/

/

/

/

 **Well there you have it. Looks like Nick got himself a date. I wonder how their night together is gonna be. Anyways, I'll see you in the chapter. Bah bye!**


End file.
